1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an improved voice security system of the type including a remote signalling apparatus having at least one sensor for detecting a predetermined condition and generating a signal in response to that sensed condition. Logic circuit means are provided for receiving the signal, and a voice synthesizer is provided for generating an audible message in response to the sensed condition. The improvement comprises means for transmitting the audible message to a remote location using a two-way radio having a microphone, but not requiring any electrical connection to the remote signalling apparatus. Without in any way limiting the scope of the present invention, it is contemplated that a primary use for the improved voice security system of this invention will be found by its installation on boats for security purposes when they are left unattended at a dock or harbor facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is well known that the security and safety of an unattended boat is a matter of some concern to the vessel's owner. Even though boats are often moored at docks or marinas having on-site security, the number of vessels docked at such facilities is often so great as to preclude individual attention to each boat unless its owner chooses to hire a security guard for that vessel. In recognition of the fact that damage from equipment failure, accident or unauthorized boarding can easily take place, a number of safety devices have been developed and are well known for providing some form of remote security.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,274 discloses a remote signalling apparatus designed and constructed to provide direct signalling of predetermined events by the actuation of optical and/or acoustic alarm reporting devices. The apparatus taught by that patent also provides for transmitting a signal relating to the occurred event by the use of radio transmissions and/or telephone transmissions. According to the disclosure of the '274 patent, it is particularly useful for installation on a boat so that sensors receive information indicating, for example, flooding, fire, intrusion or other threat, generate a signal, and transmit that signal by radio to a portable receiver carried, for example, by the boat's owner. It should also be noted that according to the disclosure of this patent, both the sensors and the radio transmitter are integral, unitary elements of the apparatus. A functionally similar device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,978 to Lemelson. That patent discloses a security system in which information from one or more sensors is converted to synthetic speech and then transmitted by radio to one or more portable receivers. As with the '274 patent, the radio transmitter of the Lemelson system is an integral part of the apparatus, and requires the use of a remote receiver corresponding to the frequency of the radio means.
Yet another similar security system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,859 to Van Wienen. According to the disclosure of the patent, it provides an alarm system for monitoring alarm conditions and for generating signals responsive thereto. Signals from the various sensors are communicated to a master control where the signal is processed to generate an alert signal which may be transmitted by radio to portable receivers. As with the devices in the two patents discussed above, the radio transmitter and the remote receivers are integral to the Van Wienen system and specifically configured to function therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,539 to Buss, et al., discloses an alarm system incorporating a speech synthesizing circuit for generating a verbal alarm message to be broadcast in the event of an alarm signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,031 to Reinowitz discloses a wireless alarm system whereby various threat alarms are connected to a transmitter for sending an alarm signal to a radio receiver.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,157 to Gray, et al., discloses a security system intended for use on marine vessels and incorporating tracking information by utilization of LORAN-C transmitters.
Other security devices for monitoring predetermined conditions and providing a signal upon a predetermined change of the monitored condition are well known in the patent literature. Such devices include relatively simple, home-type smoke detectors as well as more sophisticated devices incorporating automatic telephone dialers and audible messages for contacting fire departments and/or police departments. Examples of such devices known to these applicants include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,377 U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,313 U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,643 U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,751 U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,637 U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,551 U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,311 U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,181 U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,582. ______________________________________
Without in any way seeking to minimize or question the importance or utility of any of the above prior art security devices, it is clear that all of the systems incorporating means for transmitting an audible message in response to a sensed condition require the use of what might accurately be termed a hard-wired transmitter, and a receiver especially designed and configured for that system's transmitter. It is, therefore, apparent that there is a great need in the art for a security device capable of transmitting a voice message, but also constructed to utilize a standard, two-way radio of the type normally found on vessels requiring such security systems. It is also desirable that any such security system not interfere with the normal operation of the two-way radio for standard (that is, non-security) transmissions.